Momentos
by Manec
Summary: Pequeños one-shots sobre mi pareja favorita: Nick x Judy. También puede haber otras, pero por el momento sólo ésta pareja brillará.
1. I: Suave

Me siento un monstruo; no he terminado mis otros fanfics y ya estoy iniciando una serie de one-shots sobre Zootopia, ¡pero es que realmente quiero hacerlo! Desde que vi la película —que no fue hace mucho, realmente, y sí, sé que la película ya tiene tiempo, ¡pero hey! Mejor tarde que nunca—, no pude dejar pasar la química que se nota entre Nick y Judy (la cual casi llega a ser tensión sexual), y me dije: _Manec, ya tienes mucho con tus fanfics publicados, por lo cual no es opción iniciar otro, pero que tal subir one-shots; son fáciles de escribir y no te quitan mucho tiempo_. Así que sí, aquí estoy subiendo el primer one-shot, inspirado en un comic que leí, pero obviamente no es igual, porque eso el plagio, y el plagio es horrible, ¡no al plagio! Explicado esto disfruten la lectura.

 **Personajes principales:** Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Suave**

Fue un trabajo realmente duro para la coneja Judy Hopps lograr que su mejor amigo —y cabe recalcar, único amigo— entrara a trabajar en la policía, pero no por nada ella fue la primera coneja en ser policía; después de meses molestando al Jefe Bogo —un búfalo con un carácter de mil demonios—, logró convencerlo de que Nick sería un gran aporte por su gran capacidad de hacer que los demás hicieran lo que él quería (también ayudó mucho mencionarle que fue ella junto a Nick que lograron resolver el caso de los "aulladores").

Y ahora, dos años después del caótico caso Judy podía decir que nada podría ir mejor; bueno, casi. Desde hace algunas semanas había notado como su compañero empezaba a tener una actitud sospechosa, incluso se atrevía a decir que se parecía mucho cuando uno de sus numerosos hermanos hacían una travesura; además de querer caminar siempre detrás de ella. No lo creyó muy importante, pero cambió de idea una tarde en su casa, justo cuando estaban viendo una película rentada.

—Nick, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

El zorro dio un salto asustado, para después ver a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—A que te refieres, Zanahorias. Yo estoy actuando normal.

—Sí. —Judy rodó los ojos, molesta—. Nick, desde que te sentaste en el sofá no has dejado de jugar con ese cojín.

Nick miró hacia otra parte, evitando en el proceso la mirada inquisidora de su amiga, nervioso. Se sentía un poco culpable, porque sin importar el tiempo que había pasado no podía olvidar todo lo sucedido ya hace dos años, específicamente a Bellwether. No era que le gustara, o algo por el estilo, incluso temblaba con la mera idea de tener algo romántico con esa oveja desquiciada. Lo que lo traía prácticamente loco ya era la suavidad del pelaje de la oveja, la cual sin importar el tiempo recordaba; pero ése no era el problema, claro que no, porque sino hace tiempo le hubiera contado a Judy. El problema era que ya hace meses se había comenzado a preguntar si la cola de su amiga sería igual de suave que el pelaje de Bellwether, o incluso más. Agradeció tener el pelaje, porque sino se notaría el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Nick, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Judy decidió a no presionar, ya que podía darse cuenta del duelo interior que tenía en ese instante su amigo.

—Bueno, es que algo complicado. —Seguía sonriendo de forma nerviosa—. ¿Prometes no molestarte?

La coneja la miró curiosa, pareciendo analizar todos sus movimientos —a pesar de que desde el inicio de la conversación a penas se había movido—, para después asentir con lentitud.

—Okay, desde hace tiempo me he preguntado si tu cola es tan suave como parece. —Rápidamente Nick se tapó la cara con las patas, temiendo que por el enojo Judy se desquitara con su cara, pero al pasar los segundos y no pasar nada decidió ver que estaba pasando.

Judy estaba sorprendida, no, anonada. Pensaba en todos los momentos juntos al zorro para intentar saber el por qué sentía ese deseo tan raro, hasta que finamente recordó: Bellwether. En su momento pensó que sólo había tocado la lana de aquella oveja para hacerla molestar, además que como dijo en aquella ocasión, las ovejas no lo querían cerca de ellas, ¿pero llegar al punto de querer encontrar algo igual de suave que la lana de la obeja. De pronto, empezó a sentir un gran enojo, ¿cómo la lana de Bellwether lo logró traumar así? Tanto así, que años después aún la recordara.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —Nick asintió emocionado, ignorando el hecho de que fuera Judy la que hiciera tal proposición.

Nick acercó la pata a la cola de Judy con lentitud, casi temiendo que se arrepintiera, pero no sucedió, y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, la cola de Judy era mucho más suave que la lana de Bellwether. Al mismo tiempo Judy miraba complacida la cara de felicidad de Nick, mientras decidía que no iba a permitir que ningún otro animal ocupara la mente de su amigo el zorro.

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que dejen en los comentarios que les pareció... ¡Ah!, antes de que lo olvide, si tienen una idea para un one-shot lo pueden dejar también en los comentarios, o si lo prefieren en un mensaje privado.


	2. II: Celos

Miren quien regresó, ¡y aún no actualizo mis otros fics! Realmente Zootopia me dejó un trauma...

Personajes principales: Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde.

Disclaimer: Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Celos**

Nicholas Wilde odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía muy bien que su vida había mejorado desde que se unió al departamento de policía de Zootopia, y no era para menos, porque desde ese día pudo ver mejoras. Los demás animales comenzaban a confiar más en él —no era como si le importara, realmente—, ahora ganaba más dinero que antes, y lo que lo hacía tan feliz era que trabajaba con su mejor amiga; Judy. Aún no comprendía como esa inocente y torpe coneja pudo adentrarse tanto en su vida, pero ahora se le hacía difícil imaginarse sin ella.

Y en esos día estaba actuando extraño; lo hubiera dejado pasar, porque sólo estaba siendo más entusiasta y había veces en la que sonreía sin razón, pero no era eso, sino que parecía que cada vez que quería salir con la coneja, ésta tenía algo más importante que hacer, y eso le molestaba, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Antes de sacar suposiciones alocadas le preguntó de frente a Judy lo que estaba ocurriendo, si había dicho o hecho algo mal, para así poder disculparse —dejando de lado su orgullo por un momento, ya que esa situación ya lo tenía cansado—, pero la coneja sólo empezó a balbucear para después decir una vaga respuesta.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Nick. —Soltó una risa tensa—. Bueno, ¡se acabó el turno! ¡Adiós!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso; si Judy estaba tan decidida en no decirle nada, bien, él lo descubriría por sus propios métodos. Aprovechando que en esos días estaban saliendo más temprano —que era gracias a Judy, quien estaba terminando todo más rápido—, decidió seguirla, después de todo, ¿qué era lo que pudiera estar haciendo esa coneja que quería guárdalo en secreto? _Ni que estuviera traficando drogas_ ; Nick negó con la cabeza por pensar eso, divertido. Eso sería, definitivamente, lo último que estaría haciendo su pequeña amiga.

Miró el lugar extrañado. Había seguido a Judy todo el trayecto con su olfato —ventajas de ser un zorro, tenía que admitir—, y habían llegado a la parte más romántica de Zootopia, ya que ésta estaba llena de tiendas para parejas y restaurantes de color rosa. Frunció un poco el ceño, y siendo más sigiloso para que el agudo oído de Judy no le escuchara, se fue acercando más a su amiga. Casi gritó cuando vio a la coneja entrar a Zooma, uno de los mejores restaurantes del jugar; no sólo por tener uno de los mejores servicios al cliente, sino también por " _dar paz y armonía a las citas_ ", según muchos clientes. Se arregló un poco su vestimenta antes de entrar al restauran, no sin antes sonreír cortés al jabalí que trabajaba en la puerta.

Judy golpeaba el piso con su pata, signo de que estaba estresada, pero a parte de eso no veía nada anormal en ella, hasta que sonrió, y pudo jurar que nunca vio brillar tanto a su amiga. Dirigió su vista al lugar que estaba viendo Judy, para así ver que hacía tan feliz a la coneja. Al restaurante estaba entrando un conejo de porte elegante, pelaje gris bien peinado, y vestía un traje de color negro, el cual Nick podía jurar que brillaba de lo limpio que estaba. El zorro juró que vio todo rojo en el momento que ese conejo presuntuoso se acercó con aire presumido a su amiga, para así darle un beso en la mejilla a Judy, la cual, sonrojada, empezó a hablar con él.

 _¡Él no puede salir con mi Zanahorias!_ , rugió en su mente Nick, estaba molesto, pero a la vez sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo era _su_ Zanahorias?, ¿y por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, si era tan claro como el agua? Perdonarla después de que la coneja lo lastimó, acceder a ayudarla siempre, entrar al departamento de policía únicamente porque Judy quería que él fuera su compañero. Judy había logrado derribar todas sus paredes de protección sin si quiera pensarlo, le dio todo pensando que no le daba nada, y sobre todo, le hizo darse cuenta que no todos eran malos, que se podía confiar si encontrabas a la persona correcta para hacerlo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar como el conejo presumido comenzaba a gritar, y Judy se encogía en su asiento, entre asustada y nerviosa. Nick frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía esa bola de pelos para gritarle así a Judy? Decidido, se acercó a la mesa, para así pararse detrás de Judy, con sus patas cruzadas. Aunque no lo demostró, se sintió satisfecho al ver el miedo en el rostro del conejo, y más al ver alivio en el rostro de Judy al verle allí.

—Disculpe, pero quiero saber el por qué le estás gritando a Zanahorias. —El conejo se recompuso, sólo para fruncir el ceño y hablar con voz despectiva.

—¿Así qué tú eres Nicholas Wilde? —Prácticamente escupió su nombre—. Sólo le decía a Judy como mejoraría su vida si se alejaba de de ti, zorro. Eres un animal chantajista y mentiroso; obviamente, no se puede confiar en ti, y le quería demostrar a Judy la verdad sobre tu especie, pero parece ser que es un poco lenta. —Terminó su corto discurso con una asquerosa sonrisa.

Antes de que Nick pudiera hacer algo, o cualquiera de los animales cerca de ellos hicieran algo —que se veían molestos por las cosas que había dicho el conejo—, Judy reaccionó primero, dándole una cachetada a el conejo frente a ella.

—Lo siento, Jonio, pero creo que lo nuestro no puede funcionar. —Nick vio sorprendido a su amiga; nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanto odio. Jonio miró sorprendido a la coneja, pero antes, reaccionó de forma rápida.

—Por favor, Judy, me vas a decir que prefieres a este zorro sarnoso antes que a mí. —Volvió a sonreír de forma petulante.

—¿Qué puedes decir tú?, si él es muco mejor que tú. Es más, todos los zorros son mejores que tú, que te crees mucho sólo por ser conejo. Vamos Nick, no quiero perder más mi tiempo. —Antes de pararse, Judy le lanzó su bebida a Jonio, quien chilló antes de salir corriendo al baño. Los animales a su alrededor aplaudieron, y más la pareja de zorros que estaban a sólo unas mesas de distancia.

Nick tuvo que correr para así alcanzar a su amiga, la cual salió disparada después de hacer tal espectáculo. Nick se sentía de cierta forma orgulloso, porque Judy lo había preferido a él antes de aquel conejo, pero se sentía preocupado por la coneja, porque no había hablado desde el restaurante, y ya empezaba a asustarse. ¿Y si ese conejo si era importante para ella y sólo hizo lo que hizo para defenderlo?

—Jonio es un amigo de la familia, y empecé a frecuentar con él porque mi madre me había estado hostigando para conseguir pareja —empezó a explicar Judy, viendo a la nada. Nick se detuvo para quedar a su lado—. En un principio no me pareció tan mal, ya que parecía educado y gracioso, pero todo cambio cuando estuve sola con él por primera vez. Se comportó de forma arrogante, e insultó todos mis logros, como si mi esfuerzo no valiera nada. Intente explicárselo a mis padres, pero ellos hicieron oídos sordos; estaban encantados con Jonio.

—Si te disgusta tanto, ¿por qué empezaste a verte más feliz? —Judy dio un salto al escucharlo hablar, para así sonreír cansada.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? —preguntó sin humor—. Estaba más feliz porque la mayoría de las citas las planeaba mi madre, por lo cual se hacían en mi casa y podía ver a mis hermanos. Fue por eso.

—¿Tus padres no se molestaran contigo? Digo, es obvio que ese tal Ricky Ricón[1] —Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el apodo— le va a decir a tus padres.

—Nick, eso ya no me importa. Se metió contigo, y aunque mis padres no lo demuestren no están de acuerdo con mis decisiones, es más, ¡estoy segura de que las odian!, pero tú no. A pesar de que en un principio no creíste en mí siempre me apoyaste, y si tengo que ir contra de mis padres lo haré, porque es por ti que lo hago. —Judy agarró la pata derecha de Nick, y éste agradeció que no lo estuviera viendo, ya que estaba sonriendo como el propio estúpido.

—Conejos, tan sentimentales. —Sonrió cuando escuchó una vez más la carcajada de Judy.

—Ven, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que venden helados para morirse —habló Judy con su característico entusiasmo.

Y mientras Judy guiaba a Nick a la tienda, el zorro no pudo sentirse más afortunado, porque no importaba que pensaran los demás de él, siempre y cuando fuera la primera opción de Judy, sería feliz.

* * *

Siento que tardé mucho menos escribiendo éste que el anterior, pero sé que se debe a que ya tenía más o menos planeado este one-shot.

 _ **¡Respondiendo reviews!**_

 **SpyTaku299** : Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar un comentario! Tal vez me pase por tu fanfic, y me sorprendió gratamente que supieras del comic del cual me inspiré. Sí, pude haber colocado una frase dicha por Nick, pero me gusta cuando el lector se imagina como continua, sin tener intervención mía. Gracias por recomendar los celos; ya lo tenía planeado, pero tu comentario me animó. ¡Espero que éste también te guste!

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : Me parece genial que te haya parecido genial (valga la redundancia), y yo también me reí un montón en esa parte de la película, ¡incluso la repetí varias veces para poder reírme una vez más! Espero que este one-shot también te guste.

 **Ricky Ricón[1]** : Guiño a la película Ricky Ricón del año 1994, en la cual el protagonista con el mismo nombre es el niño más rico del mundo, además de que piensa que con el dinero todo se puede conseguir.


	3. III: Razón de ser: parte uno

Personajes principales: Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde.

Disclaimer: Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Razón de ser; parte uno**

—Judy, dime la verdad, ¿quién te lastimó? —Temblé, asustada; habían sido contadas las veces en la que Nick me llamaba por mi nombre, y cada vez que sucedía, era porque estaba molesto.

No entendía como llegamos a este tema, porque todo el día había sido genial, casi perfecto, sólo siendo arruinado por esta discusión.

Recuerdo levantarme temprano, incluso más de lo normal, y me sentía renovada; tal como me sentía en casa. Con una enorme sonrisa decidí llamar a Nick, para así irnos juntos al trabajo. Mi humor fue mejorando durante el trayecto, ya que Nick de vez en cuando hacía una de sus acostumbradas bromas, y además pude informarle sobre la invitación que mis padres me habían hecho hace sólo unos días. Mis padres me habían llamado emocionados sobre el festival anual que se hacía en BunnyBurrow, y que también aprovechara en llevar a mi compañero Nick, ya que ansiaban conocerlo. Y ése era el problema. Mis padres no tenían ni idea que mi compañero —y mejor amigo— era un zorro, y a pesar de ser socios de Gideon y su familia, sabía muy bien que muy en el fondo aún tenían prejuicios hacía los zorros.

—Oye, tranquila, ya ingeniaremos algo. Siempre a sido así, ¿o no? —Sonrió coqueto, y aunque solté una carcajada, sentí mis mejillas calientes, signo de que estaban rojas.

Lo primero que hago al entrar es saludar a Clawhauser, el cual me responde el saludo animado, ya comiendo una dona; suelto una pequeña carcajada, él no cambia. Ya en la sala donde nos asignan nuestros trabajos del día me siento junto a Nick, ya que todavía no nos han traído nuestras sillas, y como las que habían eran enormes, no había problema para sentarnos Nick y yo en una, aunque nuestros compañeros no dejaron pasar la oportunidad y había veces en las que se burlaban. El jefe Bogo entra, haciendo que los demás guardaran silencio; Chief mira esto orgulloso.

—Así me gusta, que sepan cuando deben callarse. —Dio una vista general para así agarrar la pequeña tabla donde estaban los nombres de todos—. Agente Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato; parquímetro. McHorn, Francine, Anderson; encubiertos. Hopps, Wilde; papeleo. —Siento como mis orejas caen por la decepción, pero niego con la cabeza; es mi trabajo y lo amo sin importar que, y si tengo que organizar todo el papeleo seré la mejor en ello. Siento la mirada de Nick sobre mí; parece cansado, pero tiene una sonrisa resignada. Yo también sonrío, pero más entusiasta; él sólo niega con la cabeza.

Tengo que admitir que parecía fácil tener que ordenar todo el papeleo antes de verlo, y si no tuviera yo también que hacerlo le hubiera tomado una foto a la expresión que puso Nick al ver el desastre que había. Después de horas organizando todo no habíamos llegado ni a la mitad cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos perdimos el almuerzo, y sabía muy bien que el jefe Bogo no nos lo perdonaría si íbamos a deshora.

—Vaya, Zanahorias, no pensé que fueras lenta para organizar —comentó burlón Nick, con su característica sonrisa; fruncí el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —siseé molesta, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de Nick se agrandara.

—Que yo voy mucho más avanzado que tú, y eso que no soy organizado. —La sonrisa seguía intacta en su rostro, lo que hacía que mi enojo incrementara.

—Bueno, ya veremos quien es el mejor —gruñí. Ya vería él, aprendería que con los conejos no se juega.

Antes de darme siquiera cuenta la tarea mandada por Bogo se convirtió en un juego, y al ver los ojos de Nick me di cuenta de que esa era su intención; hacer el trabajo más ligero, no molestarme. Cuando llego la hora de irse ya habíamos terminado, así que volvimos a la recepción para así ir a la camioneta. Era de Nick, pero era yo quien la manejaba, porque a pesar de que el zorro se jaqueaba de hacer todo bien no pudo aprobar el examen de conducir.

—¿En mi apartamento o el tuyo? —pregunté con la vista fija en la carretera. Semanas después de empezar a trabajar tomamos la costumbre da cada día reunirnos para ver una película o simplemente charlar.

—En el tuyo, hace tiempo que no voy —contestó con una sonrisa, pero ésta se veía distante.

—Oye, zorro tonto, ¿estás bien?

—Coneja muy astuta. —soltó una ligera carcajada—. Te lo explico todo en tu departamento.

—Está bien —accedí, a pesar de no estar completamente segura.

Por suerte el camino hacia mi apartamento fue corto, pues al momento de dejar las madrigueras atrás me aseguré de comprar un lugar cerca de mi trabajo, y así lo hice. Nick salió antes que yo, y como pasaba cada vez que venía, ya tenía las llaves en su manos, con una de sus características sonrisas plasmadas en el rostro, pero como antes, ésta se veía forzada. Decidí ya no preguntar, ya que me había dicho que me explicaría todo en el apartamento, y confiaba en él.

—Todo está como la última vez que vine —comentó como tal cosa, al tiempo que dejaba las llaves en una mesa—. Ahora, Zanahorias, ¿quién te hizo la herida que tienes en la mejilla?

Me quede en blanco, y podía jurar que a pesar de mi pelaje mi rostro se veía pálido. Casi como si fuera un reflejo dirigí mi pata hacía mi mejilla; estaba segura que estaba cubierta por mi pelaje, entonces, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso había sido un descuido mío?

—¿Recuerdas cuando escapábamos del señor Manchas. —Simplemente asentí, aún no recuperaba el habla—. Bueno, en una de esas veces en las que te pasaste tus patas por tu rostro dejaste ver la cicatriz. No comenté nada en ese momento porque aún teníamos que resolver el caso, pero ya pasó y quiero saberlo.

Comencé a balbucear, nerviosa. No sabía que impedía decirle la verdad, porque en si ya había superado el dolor que me había causado el momento en que Gideon me hirió; ¿tal vez era el hecho que fue un zorro quien me la hizo? ¿Qué tal vez Nick empezara a creer que a pesar de todo si sentía temor hacía él?

—Judy, dime la verdad, ¿quién te lastimó?

Suspiré varias veces antes de hablar, aún temblando:

—Tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —indagué, preocupada.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —estalló, llevando sus patas a su cabeza—. ¡Reconozco cómo atacan los de mi especie! La pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Así habría entendido el por qué te alejaste de mí cuando fingí que iba a atacarte.

—Espera, dijiste que la habías visto en el incidente con el señor Manchas. Entonces, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta allí? —grité frustrada; hacía tiempo que no peleábamos así.

Se mostró avergonzado antes de contestar—: No me puse a analizar bien la herida en ese momento, y no fue hasta que volviste que me comprendí quien pudo habértela hecho.

Un gran silencio se formó entre nosotros, y me sentía incomoda, porque veía a Nick tan decaído. De cierta forma, pensé que yo era la culpable de todo esto.

—Todo pasó cuando hice una obra de teatro, y ya allí demostré que quería ser policía. —Hice una pausa. Nick sólo me observó, expectante—. Al terminar mis padres me estaban dando una charla sobre tener sueños, más no creer en ellos, cuando lo vi. Gideon junto a sus amigos empezaron a seguir a unas amigas mías, y cuando Gideon te seguía significaba problemas. No sé el por qué lo hice, ni de donde saque el valor, pero lo enfrente. Lo único que necesitaba era tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para así quitarle lo que le robó a mis amigas, así que lo provoqué. Logré mi objetivo, pero en el proceso el me lastimó; nunca me lo esperé, pero allí me di cuenta de no sé cuando detenerme —terminé con una pequeña sonrisa, y al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que Nick tenía una sonrisa similar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —preguntó con voz débil.

—No quería que te preocuparas por algo del pasado.

Nick se acercó a mí, y antes de que pudiera decir algo me acarició mi mejilla con extremo cuidado, como si fuera un cristal a punto de romperme.

—Coneja tonta, todo lo referente a ti me interesa. No importa que.

* * *

Como se debieron de dar cuenta por el título este one-shot tendrá una continuación —que en ese caso no sería un OS, sino un two-shot... Como sea—, pero no será muy pronto; bueno, así yo lo veo.

 _ **¡Respondiendo reviews!**_

 **PamExpelliarmus:** Lo siento por no haberte respondido antes, pero a veces no coopera conmigo. Bueno, ¡espero que te estén gustando los OS!

 **SpyTaku299:** Bueno, cada quien tiene su forma de escribir, y si puedes hacer las cosas complicadas, ¡felicidades!, porque para mí es difícil, y a veces me vuelvo un ocho xD. Respecto al nombre, gracias; he leído muchas veces sobre Jack Savage, pero no quise incluirlo por el mismo motivo.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que algunas de las ideas ya las tenía más o menos visualizadas —incluyendo esta—, pero gracias por sugerir problemas con el alcohol, yo también he visto comics referentes a ese tema y me parecen muy interesantes. Bueno, espero que te guste este, ¡y los que vienen, obviamente!

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** ¡Muchas gracias!, espero que sigas opinando igual a los que vienen.


	4. IV: Una copa más, por favor

**Personajes principales:** Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Una copa más, por favor**

 _¿Cómo fue que llegué a esta situación?_ , pensó nerviosa Judy.

Había sido un día tranquilo, demasiado, podía objetar la coneja, que después de hablar con unos compañeros supo que dicha tranquilidad llegó por la solución del caso de los "aulladores", lo cual hizo que Judy casi deseara que aún estuviera abierto. No es por ser mala, porque uno de sus mayores sueños es ver a Zootopia segura, ero tanto papeleo la iban a volver loca. Judy supuso que el agente Anderson se dio cuenta d sus desesperación, ya que al terminar la jornada de trabajo la invitó a ella junto a Nick a tomar un par de tragos. En un principio iba a negarse, pero al ver a su mejor amigo tan emocionado no pudo hacerlo.

Mala elección, y se dio cuenta tarde, cuando Nick ya estaba borracho. Judy no terminó de entender como sus compañeros hicieron para emborrachar a Nick tan rápido —teniendo en cuenta que sólo fue al baño por unos minutos—, pero cuando volvió a la mesa Nick estaba tambaleándose y sus "buenos" compañeros estaban a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas personales; muy personales, a la opinión de Judy. Apresuró el paso ara así mirar a los animales con reproche; su pata golpeaba con rapidez el piso, demostrando su enojo.

—Judy —comenzó nervioso el agente McHorn, y si hubiera sido en otra situación, Judy se hubiera reído, ya que parecía irreal el miedo que estaba demostrando el rinoceronte por una coneja.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Nick? —siseó enojada.

—Bueno, es una tradición que tenemos entre nosotros, la cual consiste en emborrachar al nuevo para así saber todo de él y... —El agente Delgato no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido por Judy.

—Y así después poder chantajearlo —gritó, haciendo que los demás clientes dirigieran su atención a ellos—. Vamos, Nick, te llevaré a tu departamento.

Judy ignoró las fuertes carcajadas de sus compañeros al ver como el zorro hacia caso de primera, y antes de cometer un crimen con testigos incluido, decidió apresurar el paso y así llegar más rápido a la camioneta. Cuando ya estuvieron en camino al departamento de Judy ésta se permitió suspirar; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo la respiración. Miró por unos segundos a Nick, el cual ya estaba rendido en el asiento del copiloto. Negó divertida, no tenía ni idea que Nick reaccionaba tan mal por el alcohol.

Al llegar a su destino Judy golpeó su cabeza con el volante, ¿ahora cómo haría para llevar a su amigo a su departamento? _Bueno_ , se animó a si misma, _no por nada fui la mejor de mi clase_. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía salió del automóvil y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto. Agarró con fuerza el cuerpo dormido del zorro, y con determinación caminó hacia su departamento, y sólo cuando estuvo allí tiró a Nick al piso, sin preocuparse mucho si se lastimaba o no. Estaba molesta, pero sobre todo avergonzada; al parecer ese era su momento de mala suerte, porque justamente hoy todos sus vecinos decidieron estar fuera, por lo cual la vieron arrastrando el cuerpo del zorro, y hubo más de uno que comentó que era parte de su plan, para así poder tener una noche salvaje con Nick.

—Oh, lo que le espera a este torpe zorro cuando esté sobrio —murmuró para si irritada.

Dejando el estrés por un momento, Judy decidió ponerse su pijama para así irse a dormir. Sin importar que el zorro estuviese dormido caminó al baño para así cambiarse, porque podía ser muy probable que Nick se despertará mientras se estuviera cambiando, y aunque en su mente esa probabilidad se le hacía casi imposible, Judy decidió no arriesgarse. Ya lista caminó a su cama, para así poder olvidar ese desastroso día, pero no podía, la imagen de su amigo descansando en el piso no se iba de su mente. Soltando un profundo suspiro se levantó de la cama para así ir a donde había dejado a Nick, y reuniendo una vez más todas sus fuerzas, arrastró a Nick hacía sus cama, y cuando éste finalmente estuvo acostado, Judy sonrió satisfecha para así también acostarse.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Judy sintió como Nick le estaba besando el cuello, y eso, por mucho que lo estuviera intentando negar le gustaba, y mucho.

—Torpe zorro, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Intento sonar firme, pero su voz tembló mientras formulaba su pregunta.

—Zanahorias, sólo disfruta. Sé muy bien que te gustará. —Sonrió coqueto, para así quedar sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la coneja.

 _¿Cómo fue q_ _ue llegué a está situación?_

Antes de poder decir otra cosa sintió como el cuerpo de Nick caiga sobre ella, sin ningún cuidado. Con dificultad Judy pudo levantar su rostro, sólo para ver que Nick estaba una vez más dormido.

—Definitivamente, eres un torpe zorro.

* * *

Nick se revolvió en la cama, frustrado, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien y el sol le pegaba justo en los ojos. Frunció el ceño unos segundos, para después sentarse sobresaltado, ya sin una pizca de sueño. Miró a su alrededor, estaban en el departamento de Judy, lo podía reconocer, no sólo por las veces que lo había visitado, sino porque el olor de la coneja estaba impregnado en todas partes. Siendo guiado por su olfato camino hacía el pijama de Judy, el cual no sólo tenia el olor de la coneja, sino también tenía impregnada su olor. Nick podía jurar que si no fuera por su pelaje su rostro estaría completamente rojo.

 _¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice anoche?_ , se preguntó avergonzado.


	5. V: Esposos

**Personajes principales** : Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde; oficial Clawhauser.

 **Disclaimer** : Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuese así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Esposos**

—¡Nicholas Wilde! —El oficial Benjamín Clawhauser dio un salto en su asiento, asustados. Segundos después apareció Judy siendo seguida muy de cerca de Nick.

—¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? —indagó nervioso el zorro.

—Resulta que el jefe Bogo me ha llamado furioso porque alguien no ha entregado los papeles de nuestro último caso. Nick, ¡me prometiste que lo harías! —La coneja empezó a golpear el piso con su pata, haciendo obvio lo molesta que estaba.

—Lo siento, Zanahorias, no pude hacerlo ya que tuve que comprar las entradas para la película que querías ver ayer —respondió Nick ya con su sonrisa de siempre plantada en el rostro.

—No puedes poner tus necesidades personales sobre el trabajo —chilló escandalizada Judy, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, ya lo voy a entregar. —Nick comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del jefe Bogo, mientras Judy emprendía camino hacia su propia oficina.

Cuando ya no se veía ninguno de los dos Ben suspiró como colegiada enamorada. A pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros —por no decir todos— creían que el leopardo sólo pensaba en comida, no era verdad, porque más haya por su amor por la comida y Gazelle, Clawhauser era muy observador, y más cuando se refería a un tema importante para él, y entre esos temas estaban Judy y Nick; el dúo más disparejo, pero a la vez perfecto. Desde que la coneja había empezado a trabajar en el departamento Benjamín le agarró cariño, porque al igual que él, eran constantemente subestimados, por lo tanto cuando el zorro comenzó a ser el compañero de Judy decidió mantener un ojo en él, no fuera que lastimara a su tierna amiga.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta que eso era lo que menos tramaba el zorro.

Desde el primer momento en que Nick entró por aquellas puertas Clawhauser se dio cuenta de que el trato que tenía por la coneja era más que amistoso, y dudaba mucho que ese amor que se veía en los ojos del zorro al ver a Judy fuera simplemente fraternal, así que aprovechando su buen oído y vista, decidió investigar más de cerca al primer zorro policía. En los primeros días no encontró nada raro en el comportamiento de Nick, y eso decepcionó mucho a Benjamín, pero el día que estuvo a punto de dejarlo el cielo se compadeció de él y lo dejó ver lo que nadie más había notado antes. Cada vez que el dúo perfecto quedaba solo se trataban con extremo amor y ternura, y no sólo eso, sino que acedia a todo lo que dijera el otro. Ya con motivaciones renovadas el oficial Clawhauser se prometió a si mismo encontrar más, porque estaba seguro de que había más, y como pocas veces pasaba acertó.

Poco a poco se percato en pequeños detalles que los demás oficiales no se daban cuenta por el simple hecho de no prestarle mucha atención al dúo; primero, cada vez que tenían oportunidad se rozaban, y no sólo Nick empezaba el contacto, ¡sino también Judy!; segundo, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban sonreían embobados; tercero y última (y también el motivo por el cual empezaba a creer que ya estaba en una relación) pista, y era que podían comunicarse sin tener que hablar. Al principio Benjamín no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, hasta cierto día en que vio como Judy y Nick se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, y sin decir nada el zorro salió para así volver con el café favorito de la coneja, siendo premiado por una sonrisa de ésta.

—¡Nicholas Wilde!

El oficial Clawhauser empezó a tomar de su bebida para así esconder su gran sonrisa. Sí, sus compañeros no estaban ni cerca de saber todo de su persona, pero no era que se quejara, porque así podía disfrutar de su pareja favorita sin interrupciones.

—¡Qué hice está vez a parte de venir al trabajo! —resonó el quejido de Nick por todo el lugar.

 _Otra pelea por parte de los esposos_ , pensó divertido Ben.

* * *

Tengo que admitir que hasta ahora éste es mi OS favorito, ya que tuvimos la vista de otro personaje, ¡el cual me encanta, tengo que admitir! En los comentarios me pueden decir si les gustan este tipo de narraciones para ver si en un futuro hago más.

 ** _¡Respondiendo reviews!_**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : Créeme, yo también me reí un montón imaginándome ese momento. Me alegra que te esté gustando, ¡besos!

 **PamExpelliarmus** : Y en uno muy gordo, tal vez pronto veremos como sale de éste.

 **Deidydbz** : O como diría Nick, de mente abierta.

 **naruhinaxsiempre** : Tengo que decirte que me encantó que te tomaras el tiempo de escribir un comentario tan largo, pero al mismo tiempo me asombró lo tarde que me llego la notificación, asií que perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora te responderé como se debe:

Primero, me siento muy afortunada de haber encontrado a personas con el mismo gusto por esta pareja, y al igual que tú, primero busque leer y fue después cuando pensé en escribir mis propias historias, ya que como también te pasó a ti, había partes que no me cuadraban, por lo que dije, ¿por qué no? Segundo, gracias por darme la idea para escribir el OS, y ahora también espero ver pronto esa escena por YouTube, y también me siento un poco mal por tu hermano (que no entienda tu gusto, y no sólo eso, sino que tampoco los respete), pero como tú lo escribiste, que bueno que no borra nada. Gracias por también comentar que te hace feliz leerme, porque eso es lo que más alegra a un escritor/a. Respecto a tus pensamientos sobre los hombres; en parte estoy de acuerdo, pero a la vez no, tienes que saber que no todos los hombres son iguales, y que tal vez pronto conozca a uno que valore todo el romance que le puedas dar. No te preocupes por los errores ortográficos, a todos les pasa. Y tranquila, tengo fe de que pronto todo mejorara, sólo es cuestión de esperar; ¡besos!


	6. VI: Departamento

**Personajes principales** : Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde; Stu Hopps; Bonnie Hopps.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Departamento**

Si en algún momento de su infancia alguien le hubiera dicho a Nick que llegaría el día en que no sólo sería un policía de gran renombre, sino también tendría de mejor amiga a una coneja —y posiblemente sentimientos románticos hacia ella—, se hubiera reído en la cara del animal, y también —aunque a veces lo dudaba— le recomendaría ver un doctor. Pero ahora estaba allí, en el DPZ siendo aconsejado por el jefe Bogo, aunque más bien parecía que el búfalo le estaba hablando a la pared, porque el zorro no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

—¡Wilde! —El rugido dado por el jefe Bogo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para obtener la atención de Nick, el cual volvió a sonreír con soltura.

—Dígame, jefe. —Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo, lo cual no hizo muy feliz al búfalo, siendo demostrado por su ceño fruncido.

—Le estaba explicando que muy a pesar de que muchos animales han tomado de buena forma que sea un policía, hay algunos que no, así que para que estos civiles me dejen de una vez en paz, decidí que usted viviría con la mejor policía hasta que las cosas se calmen.

—Espera, ¡qué! —Nick perdió su expresión calmada, para así ver con sus ojos completamente abiertos a su jefe, el cual sonreía complacido.

—Soy consiente de que tiene un excelente oído, por lo cual no tengo que repetir lo que dije —habló el jefe Bogo saboreando cada palabra; no todos los días se podía ver a Nick perdiendo los estribos.

—Pero entonces donde... Oh, no.

Nick ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la mirada, ya que al escuchar ese característico andar supo de quien se trataba: Judy Hopps. Después de los diversos problemas y reconciliaciones que tuvo con la coneja tenía que admitir que no habría otro animal en el cual confiara, pero ahora que estaba descubriendo sentimientos dentro suyo —que no eran para nada amistosos, tenía que admitir—, y todos dirigidos hacía la coneja, no estaba seguro de poder estar solo con ella todas las noches en esa caja de cerillos que Judy se atrevía llamar departamento.

—No pareces muy animado —comentó Judy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir Zanahorias. Me esperaba todo menos esto. —Judy se encogió de hombros, como si el comentario no le hubiese afectado, para así dirigirse hacia el búfalo.

—Aquí está el papeleo de mi vigilancia, jefe Bogo —habló con voz firme la coneja.

—Muy bien, Hopps, puede retirarse. —Judy asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del salón—. Y en cuanto a ti, quiero verte ir con Hopps a su departamento, a menos que quieras tener problemas conmigo. —Le dirigió una mirada de muerte a el zorro, para así también salir del salón.

Cuando Nick estuvo seguro de que ya no había nadie cerca de esa sala, dejó ver su frustración, ¿es que merecía todo esto por ser un maldito zorro? Su sorpresa fue grande en el momento en que muchos animales comenzaron a confiar en él, e incluso recibía saludos en la calle en vez del característico grito de terror, pero no todo era perfecto, y se sintió estúpido al creer que podía serlo. Aún después de demostrar cada vez que podía su valía en el DPZ, todavía había animales que sólo lo veían como depredador, simple y llanamente. Negó con su cabeza; no iba a romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo hace tiempo, la cual le protegió muchas veces. Nadie sería capaz de ver cuanto lo hirió.

Otra muestra de que Nick fue maldecido a nacer fue que el día terminó más rápido de lo normal, lo cual sólo implicaba una cosa: tendría que irse junto a Judy al departamento de ésta. Intentó caminar lo más lento posible para así no llegar a su triste final —okay, tenía que admitir que estaba exagerando, pero al menos hacerlo le ayudaba a subir sus ánimos, que en esos momentos estaban por los suelos—, pero en el trayecto fue arrastrado por su jefe, él cual se podía ver que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de su sufrimiento.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada Nick vio como Judy hablaba contenta con el oficial Clawhauser, el cual estaba comiendo un tazón de palomitas. La coneja al percatarse de que su compañero ya había llegado se despidió del leopardo para así dirigirse a su mejor amigo. Nick alzó una ceja, dudoso, al ver como la sonrisa de Judy sólo crecía mientras se acercaba a él, pareciendo casi un depredador cerca de su presa.

—Al fin llegaste. —El jefe Bogo y Judy intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran escondiendo un secreto. Nick comenzó a desconfiar.

—Sí, ¿podemos irnos ya? —preguntó impaciente; la coneja asintió para así comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes ver por última vez a su jefe.

El camino hacía el departamento de Judy fue silencioso, demasiado para el gusto de Nick, quien ya tenía los pelos de la nuca erizados gracias a su preocupación, la cual sólo aumentaba por la enorme sonrisa que tenia Judy plasmada en su rostro. Se permitió suspirar tranquilo cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta del departamento.

—Bueno Zanahorias, ¿dónde dormiré? —preguntó intentando sonar casual, ¿qué pasaba si al final tenían que compartir la cama? Borró esa imagen de su mente; eso era lo único que podía pasar, ¿verdad?

—Tú dormirás en la cama, yo lo haré en el sofá —explicó la coneja con una sonrisa; Nick esperaba que su cara no demostrara el alivio que sentía en ese instante.

No pasó ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, dejando ver a una pareja de conejos, los cuales para el miedo del zorro tenían mucho parecido con su mejor amiga, ¿acaso eran sus...?

—Judy-dudy, ¿qué hace un zorro en tu departamento? —chilló escandalizado el conejo macho, y si no fuera por la situación Nick hubiera soltado la carcajada por la forma en que llamó a Judy.

—Papá, mamá, ¿por qué están aquí?, ¿y cómo entraron? —preguntó Judy temblando visiblemente; por los nervios, supuso Nick.

—Bueno hija, queríamos ver si ibas a ir a el festival, y pudimos entrar porque la puerta estaba abierta, pero veo que ahora estás ocupada. —Dio una mirada a su hija, para después ver al zorro. Negó con la cabeza para así comenzar a jalar a su esposo a salida.

—No mamá, no estoy haciendo nada. Él es Nick; Nick, ellos son mis padres, Stu y Bonnie.

Si las miradas mataran Nick hubiera estado enterrado hace mucho, porque Stu lo miró con un odio tan profundo que el zorro se asombró (jamás pensó que un conejo pudiera tener una mirada así), por el contrario Bonnie tenía una mirada curiosa.

—¿Él es ese Nick del que tanto hablas? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Stu.

—Sí. —El padre de Judy quedó petrificado, y parecía que se iba a quedar así por mucho tiempo.

—Hija, ¿entonces vas a ir al festival? —Judy sólo pudo asentir—. Señor Wilde, espero que usted también pueda venir, será interesante conocer el novio de mi hija.

—¿Novio? —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Judy y Stu con una expresión de terror puro.

—Bueno, nos vamos. —La puerta fue trancada de un portazo, escuchándose únicamente como Bonnie jalaba a su esposo

—Así que, ¿ahora somos novios? —preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica Nick, aunque por dentro estaba emocionado, ¿será posible que Zanahorias también sintiera algo?

—¡Cállate, zorro tonto! —El rubor que presentaba la coneja fue lo único que necesito el zorro para saber que sí tenía una posibilidad.

* * *

No puedo mentir, ahora no se cual es mi OS favorito, éste, o el anterior. Y para los más observadores, ¿no notan una conexión con uno de los anteriores OS? El que lo adivine le dedicare el que viene.

 **Deidydbz** : Obviamente, y quien sabe, tal vez aparezcan algunos aquí.

 **PamExpelliarmus** : Bueno, con algo se tenía que distraer, y que mejor distracción que su pareja favorita. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en la película se muestra una química entre Nick y Judy que es difícil ignorarla.

 **SpyTaku299** : Oye, no importa, ya que volviste. Realmente no estoy segura si hay un cómic que toque ese tema (Razón de ser, parte uno), y una vez más, me alegra que te parezca increíble la narración, porque a pesar de ser sólo una serie de OS (como tú nombraste), me gusta poner todo mi empeño en todos mis escritos.

Ahora con "Una copa más, por favor"; fue difícil imaginármelo de cierta forma, ya que es un tema bastante tocado, pero me sentí satisfecha ya que logré un resultado que me encantó. Yo sí me imagino a Nick siendo débil con el alcohol, ya que siempre quiere parecer seguro y relajado, y todos tenemos un fallo, ¿o no?, y tengo que admitir que mi parte favorita de este OS es cuando admiten la "hermosa" tradición que tienen con los novatos.


	7. Una historia hecha por Clawhauser

Estoy emocionada, bueno, estoy siendo modesta, estoy que hecho chispas por la emoción que estoy sintiendo en este preciso momento, no sólo por el gran apoyo que está teniendo mis OS, sino también porque éste será el primer especial (no sé si habrá más, realmente. Todo depende de como sea recibido éste). Y ya, sin más preámbulos, espero disfruten de la lectura.

Este OS está dedicado a **costyn112** , quien pudo ver el pequeño guiño que deje en el anterior relato.

 **Personajes principales** : Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde; oficial Clawhauser.

 **Disclaimer** : Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Especial I**

Una historia hecha por Clawhauser

 _Era sábado por la mañana, y el sol alumbraba a toda Zootopia, donde los habitantes se preparaban para disfrutar un día de descanso, más eso no era lo importante en ese momento, sino la pareja perfecta de DPZ._

 _Judy bostezó, todavía sintiendo el cansancio sobre ella; con los ojos entrecerrados le hecho una ojeada a su habitación, y sólo se permitió sonreír cuando vio a su pareja acostada a su lado. Hacia unas semanas en la que había formalizado su relación con Nick_ — _y se atrevía decir que fue el momento más feliz de su vida_ — _, y días después que decidieron vivir juntos, sin importarles mucho el que dirán los demás. Por el momento habían recibido una gran aceptación entre los animales, exceptuando algunos conservadores que pensaba que sólo se podía amar a alguien de tu propia especie._

— _¿Disfrutando de la vista, nena?_ — _habló con voz seductora el zorro; Judy se sonrojó. La voz de Nick era hermosa y atrayente a opinión de la coneja, y más cuando estaba ronca a causa del sueño, pero era algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta._

— _No, ¿acaso hay algo digno de admirar?_ — _respondió Judy fingiendo inocencia. Nick soltó una carcajada, contento, para después levantarse de la cama._

— _Iré a hacer el desayuno, nena. Ponte presentable, recuerda que hoy es un día importante._ — _No le dio tiempo a que su novia respondiera, porque emprendió camino a la cocina._

 _La coneja negó con la cabeza, ese zorro no tenía remidió. Se estiró soltando un ultimo bostezo para así comenzar a alistarse. Como había comentado Nick, hoy sería un día muy importante para los dos, ya que después de mucho tiempo pensarlo decidieron que estaban lo suficientemente capacitado para poder adoptar un hijo; muy a pesar de que les hubiera gustado tener sus propias crías, sabían de sobra que era un deseo imposible, por lo cual optaron por adoptar. Tenían todo planificado para ese día, ya que junto a su pareja y la ayuda de sus compañeros de trabajo consiguieron el permiso para poder adoptar, y tenía que hacerse lo más pronto posible para que éste no expirara._

 _Se miró por una vez más en el espejo para así emprender camino a la cocina; tenía hambre y su estomago ya empezaba a grujir pidiendo alimento._

— _Un desayuno digno de reyes_ — _comentó Judy sarcástica al ver dos tazones de cereal en la pequeña mesa._

— _Por supuesto que sí, su sabor es esplendido_ — _argumentó Nick entre ofendido y a la vez divertido. Judy negó con la cabeza para así comenzar a comer, siendo seguida por su novio._

 _Desayunaron en completo silencio, pero éste no era incómodo, sino... reconfortante. Cualquiera que los hubiera conocido desde el inicio y los viera ahora estarían sorprendidos, es más, incluso algunos se desmayarían por el enorme cambio entre el zorro y la coneja. Todo comenzó al finalizar el caso de los "aulladores"; Judy logró que Nick empezara a trabajar como policía, y éste pudo hacer ver a la coneja que no todo era blanco y negro. En realidad, el cambio entre ellos fue difícil y lento, y hubo muchas veces en que quisieron rendirse, pero dos años después podían decir que no se arrepentían de nada, y que serían capaces de vivir todo de nuevo para volver a estar juntos._

— _Como te esmeraste tanto en cocinar yo fregaré los platos_ — _dijo con voz dramática Judy; Nick rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro._

— _Bueno, yo aprovecharé para cambiarme._

 _Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios y puestos en su lugar Nick apareció en la cocina ya listo, Judy lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa para así emprender camino a la salida, siendo consiente de que Nick seguía sus pasos. El trayecto hacía el orfanato fue tranquilo, siendo adornado por unos cuantos comentarios de el zorro, siendo seguido por pequeñas carcajadas de la coneja, la cual no apartaba la vista de la carretera (sí, aún Nick no aprendía a conducir). Al llegar la pareja observó la construcción con asombro, ya que ésta estaba llenas de colores, y en un cartel de madera tenía escrito en mayúscula: EL ZOOASIS DIVINO. ¡BIENVENIDOS!_

 _Nick y Judy compartieron una mirada nerviosa, para así asentir con determinación y entrar al lugar. El interior era igual de sorprendente que el exterior, lleno de luz y colores llamativos, llegando incluso a lastimar los ojos de la pareja. Ambos se acercaron a la recepcionista, la cual era una gata vestida de forma elegante; un traje negro junto a un moño color escarlata._

— _Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo serviles?_ — _saludó con voz amigable._

— _Buenas_ — _habló Judy, pues parecía que Nick se había quedado congelado_ —, _¿podría enseñarnos a los niños? Lo que sucede es que queremos adoptar uno._

 _La gata los miró a ambos unos segundos, pero volviendo a su porte profesional tecleó algo en la computadora para así volver la vista a la coneja._

— _Nombres y el permiso de adopción, si no es mucha molestia_ — _pidió, su voz se escuchaba mucho más seria que antes, pero no los miraba con asco o repulsión. Judy agradeció ese pequeño gesto._

— _Yo soy Judy Hopps y él es Nicholas Wilde, y aquí está el permiso._ — _Con extremo cuidado la coneja le paso a la secretaria la carpeta donde estaba el permiso. La gata lo observó por varios minutos, al mismo tiempo que tecleaba en el computador cuando volvió a hablar:_

— _Acompáñenme, por favor._

 _Nick_ — _él cual ya parecía haber recobrado la confianza_ — _y Judy siguieron a la gata, atravesando unos largos pasillos de color blanco, los cuales eran iluminados por los grandes ventanales de la pared. Cuando se detuvieron estaban frente a una puerta de roble, la cual fue abierta por la secretaria; la pareja se sintió asombrada al ver tantos niños en esa habitación (aunque ésta no era nada pequeña). Había todos tipos de animales desde elefantes hasta topos. Con una seña la gata les indicó a Nick y Judy que podían ver a los niños, por lo cual, entre emocionados y nerviosos empezaron a recorrer la habitación. Cada cierto tiempo se fijaban en un animal en especifico, y cuando estaban a punto de elegirlo, hacia o decía algo que les molestaba._

 _Ya estaban llegando al final de cuarto_ — _con los ánimos por el piso_ — _, cuando lo vieron; un pequeño zorro de pelaje gris junto a unos ojos verdes. Éste estaba alejado de los demás, y entre sus patas tenía un libro sobre aventuras, lo cual conmovió el corazón de Judy._

— _Nick, ya sé cual es el indicado_ — _musitó emocionada la coneja._

— _Lo sé, y no puedo estar más feliz con esa decisión._ — _Nick la abrazó, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro._

Benjamín se estiró en su silla giratoria, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo. Hasta ahora, era el fanfic que más le gustaba, ¡y lo había escrito él solo! Sí, realmente disfrutaba sus días de descanso al máximo.

* * *

 ** _¡Respondiendo reviews!_**

SpyTaku299: Bueno, sí, está un poco inspirado en la escena eliminada de la película; me alegra de que te des cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, y tus dudas serán respondías pronto; tal vez en un OS, tal vez en una explicación mía, pero tendrás las respuestas. Ah, ¡y me hace feliz que te encante como está quedando todo!

Deidydbz: Obvio, necesita apoyo, ¿y qué mejor apoyo que la suegra?

Naoki chan: Muchísimas gracias, ¡espero te sigan gustando!

naruhinaxsiempre: El comentario te lo respondí en "Esposos", por lo cual aquí te diré que sí, primero se publicó el otro y después éste, pero me alegra mucho que te pasarás aquí para cerciorarte.


	8. VII: Ejemplo a seguir

Otra vez la emoción invade mi ser, y otro especial llega a "Momentos"... Bueno, nos es tanto un especial, porque será contado como un OS (como los otros), pero esto no quita mi emoción, ya que por primera vez, ¡aparecerán personajes nuevos! Y mejor aún, ¡completamente míos! Me calmo... Obviamente va a salir Nick y Judy, pero no como los protagonista. Espero me entiendan, sin más que explicar, espero les guste.

 **Personajes principales** : Jocelyn Tyline; Sebastiano Loneand

 **Disclaimer** : Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Ejemplo a seguir**

Jocelyn suspiro preocupada, en ese momento le diría la verdad sobre su pareja a su familia, y sí, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, de que sus padres la rechacen, pero estaba decidida. No quería seguir mintiendo más, que ella —una tigresa— se había enamorado perdidamente de un oso panda.

Desde muy pequeña Jocelyn había entendido que todos sus familiares —en especial sus padres— eran animales muy conservadores, que no les gustaba los errores y que tenían un gran gusto por lo perfecto, y ella los amaba, por lo tanto lo que más soñaba era ser admirada por su familia, y no sólo eso, sino también influirles respeto. En verdad que lo intentó de todas las formas posibles; sus notas en el colegio eran impecables, tocaba seis instrumentos a la perfección —piano, guitarra, trompeta, acordeón, viola, clarinete, y arpa—, aprendió a cantar y bailar como toda una profesional, hizo grandes pinturas las cuales fueron expuestas en importantes museos, hizo investigaciones revolucionarias y mucho más. Pero cada vez que veía al publico, el lugar donde deberían estar sus familiares, sólo había puestos vacíos.

Cuando fue tiempo de elegir su carrera universitaria no pensó si le gustaba o no la política, lo único que tenía en mente era que eso era lo que su familia esperaba de ella, y si con eso recibía un poco de su amor, lo haría sin dudarlo. Y fue allí cuando lo conoció. No fue en su primera clase, ni siquiera en la segunda, sino ya en la mitad del segundo semestre; ya la clase iba por la mitad cuando la puerta fue abierta ruidosamente por un oso panda, el cual lucía desaliñado y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando pudo pararse correctamente habló.

—Profesor, puedo entrar, ¿por favor? —El león miró con sospecha al oso panda, para después asentir.

En ese momento Jocelyn entró en pánico, y observó todo el aula desesperada. El único asiento libre era al lado suyo, y no era que discriminara a las demás especies, pero se sentía mejor sola, ya que así se centraba en lo único que le importaba: graduarse con las mejores notas. Vio en cámara lenta como el omnívoro se aceraba a su mesa, y a pesar de que Jocelyn era una depredadora, de pronto se sintió como si fuera una presa.

—Hola, soy Sebastiano, pero me puedes decir Sebas —habló en un murmullo cuando ya estuvo sentando. La tigresa miró a su alrededor, con el miedo de que alguien los estuviera viendo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no respondiera, que todo saldría mal si lo hacía, pero al final lo hizo.

—Soy Jocelyn.

Después de ese primer encuentro lo que pasó en la universidad estaba borroso en la mente de la tigresa. No supo como paso, y a pesar de saber todos los problemas que traerían estar enamorada de Sebas no había vuelta atrás. El oso panda supo que hacer para llamar su atención, para hacerla feliz; le demostraba lo bella que podía ser la vida y nunca criticaba sus diferencias, sino que las alababa, y al mismo tiempo encontraba similitudes entre ellos, que sin importar la cantidad de veces que Jocelyn lo intentara, no hubiera visto jamás.

Aún pese la conexión que tuvo con Sebas, logró su objetivo, e incluso más: graduarse con honores en la universidad y conseguir un trabajo directo en la alcaldía, pero pese a eso se sintió decepcionada. Sus padres por primera vez asistieron a su acto, y cuando se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa lo único que dijo su madre fue: _Bueno, después de todo eso era algo que tenías que hacer_. En ese momento sintió escuchar como todo su mundo se destrozaba, y nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Sebas. Allí fue cuando algo hizo clip en el cerebro de la tigresa; no sólo estaba enamorada de el oso panda, no, era más que eso, lo amaba con todo su ser. Sus imperfecciones, sus chistes malos, cada vez que intentaba que sonriera y todo lo que hacía por ella.

En un principio su relación fue secreta, y se le fue más fácil esconder a Jocelyn este hecho cuando por fin se mudó a un departamento. Todo fue perfecto hasta el primer anuncio por televisión fue dado por televisión: un depredador se había vuelto salvaje. Durante el tiempo que el caso estuvo abierto tanto Jocelyn y Sebas vivieron con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, y lo que más conmovió a Jocelyn fue el hecho de que Sebastiano no temía que ella se volviera salvaje, sino que el se volviera salvaje y pudiera llegar a lastimarla. Cuando se anunciaron que el caso fue resuelto, y la cura encontrada la pareja pudo sentir paz, y a la vez esperanza.

Nick y Judy fueron los responsables de dicha esperanza. Desde el primer momento en que Sebas los vio en la televisión vio cierta química entre éstos dos animales, por lo cual se lo comunicó a su pareja, que en un principio no se lo creyó hasta que los vio juntos. No sólo parecía entenderse a la perfección, ¡sino también que actuaban como una verdadera pareja sin el miedo al qué dirán!

Ése fue el pequeño impulso que necesitaba Jocelyn, ése fue la pequeña muestra de valor que Sebas quería ver desde hace mucho. Por eso habían decidió que era tiempo; ya había llegado el momento de mostrar la verdad. Jocelyn vio una vez más a Sebas, el cual le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Sí, estaban haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Me siento muy satisfecha; no sé, me encanta escribir todos los OS, pero éste —que tienen personajes completamente míos, y que además son importantes— me emociona.

 _ **¡Respondiendo reviews!**_

 **PamExpelliarmus** : Que puedo decir, estoy de acuerdo ¡Clawhauser tiene talento! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te sigan gustando.

 **SpyTaku299** : Bueno, el título estaba un poco obvio. Bueno, en cierta parte tienes razón, y a la vez no; sí voy a agragar animales que no estuvieron en zoopotia, pero la gata que aparece no es una gata domestica, sino una gata salvaje (teniendo como nombre científico felis silvestris); no lo coloque como gata salvaje porque suena un poco mal —bueno, así yo lo veo—, y tampoco puse su nombre científico porque no muchos iban a saber de lo que estoy hablando. Me alegra de que te gustara leerlo —a mi me gustó escribirlo, realmente— y que la idea te haya parecido original.

 **Darkkness666** : ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te gusten los demás.

 **Deidydbz** : Síp, y yo estoy orgullosa de como quedó.

 **naruhinaxsiempre** : Realmente no entiendo porque no te salen las actualizaciones, porque no he borrado ni editado ninguno, y me parece muy extraño que tarde tanto en publicarse tus reviews, pero bueno, son cosas que no controlo. Déjame decirte que me encantan tus comentarios, ya que se nota que te esfuerzas en ello —no importa si llega partes en las que divagas. Aunque no lo creas, yo a veces lo hago en las historias, y tengo que estar pendiente para evitarlo—, y también comprendo lo que dices referente a que muchos chicos no dicen que lo son porque pueden ser criticados por muchos, y a la vez no; nunca se sabe. Gracias por darme tantas ideas, no sabes cuantas veces me has ayudado —aunque tus reviews lleguen un poquito tarde—, y no, no tengo página de facebook, lo siento. Pero si tengo un blog, y si quieres pasarte por él me lo dices. Tal vez me he olvidado de algo, y si es así lo lamento muchísimo, pero quiero decirte que tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa.


	9. VIII: Razón de ser: parte dos

**Personajes principales** : Judy Hopps; Nick Wilde.

 **Disclaimer** : Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

¿Saben? Me siento un monstruo, y de los peores. No sólo por el hecho de que desaparecí por mucho —muchísimo— tiempo, sino también porque he actualizado otras historias, ¡menos estas! Tengo mis razones, obviamente, tales como falta de inspiración, momentos de depresión, además de que me rompieron el corazón, y cuando estaba más o menos bien, ¡bam! Viene un amigo y liqua lo que me queda de corazón. Espero que me perdonen, y les quiero decir que esta vez, no volveré a desaparecer, o al menos no tanto tiempo.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan nervioso, y en lo personal, no me gustaba para nada.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Zanahorias por fin accedió a que la acompañara al festival, pero ahora no estaba seguro de querer ir. Vivíamos juntos, sí, y hasta el momento su padre no había dicho nada, ni siquiera una pequeña queja, y eso era lo que me tenía preocupado. La última vez que lo vi —que a su vez fue la primera— me vio con tanto odio que estoy seguro que si tiene la posibilidad de matarme lo haría, y también está que se fueron tan rápido que no pudimos explicar que en realidad no éramos novios.

Bueno, aunque ahora si fueramos novios.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Nick? —preguntó nerviosa Zanahorias.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no voy a querer conocer a mis suegros? —comenté con una sonrisa coqueta. Judy no hizo más que sonrojarse.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde la visita de sus padres, y lo que más me hizo feliz fue poder formalizar una relación con mi Judy-dudy. Solté una pequeña carcajada, por lo cual Judy me miró confundida; negué con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa en mi cara. Ah, aún me daba risa ese apodo.

—Será mejor irnos, Zanahorias. Nos espera un largo viaje. —Judy asintió, para así agarrar su maleta y salir del apartamento.

Durante el camino hacia BunnyBurrow no hice más que observar a Judy, y recordar cómo fue que dejamos de ser amigos para así ser novios. Recuerdo que fue después de un duro día de trabajo, en el cual, por un pequeño descuido mío —y sí, me costó mucho admitir que me equivoqué— terminé con una pequeña herida en el rostro. Eso a Judy le preocupó, demasiado ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, pero el caso fue que durante el resto del día estuvo a mi lado preguntándome si estaba bien, si me dolía o si necesitaba algo.

Nunca se lo dije, y puede que tampoco lo haga, pero ese trato me hizo sentir especial, porque a parte de mi madre, nadie nunca fue tan amable conmigo. Fue en la noche que decidí arriesgarme. Sabía que podía arruinar todo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la esperanza de que Judy sintiera lo mismo, y tenía un leve presentimiento, porque Zanahorias siempre me comentaba que no se preocuparía tanto por alguien si este animal no fuera importante en su vida.

—Oye, Judy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —había preguntado yo en esa noche lluviosa.

Zanahorias se quedó observándome. Su cara parecía estar roja y comenzó a balbucear. Estaba a punto de decir que todo era una broma cuando se aclaró la garganta y con voz firme dijo:

—Sí.

Sonreí con ese recuerdo en mente, mientras observaba a mi Zanahorias, la cual no tenía ni idea de que la estaba observando. Negué divertido, había veces en que Judy podía ser tan distraída.

—Hey, zorro tonto. Ya llegamos.

Ambos bajamos del tren, y cuando vi a miles de conejos, tanto jóvenes como ancianos, y frente a el ejercito de conejos a Bonnie y Stu —y cabe recalcar que Stu no parecía lo que se diga feliz—, pensé que tal vez no fue una gran idea venir con Judy.

* * *

Tal vez no respondí a ninguno de los comentarios, pero déjenme decirles que los leí todo y me encantaron, y más saber que aún con mi larga ausencia aparecieron más lectores. Una vez más, espero que me perdonde, y que este nuevo OS —que es una continuación—, sea lo suficiente para no recibir tanto odio.


	10. IX: Enfermedad

Personajes principales: Judy Hopps; Nick Walde.

Disclaimer: Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Enfermedad**

Todo había comenzado con un estornudo, y en ese momento, Nick pensó que sería algo sin importancia, hasta ahora.

Judy estaba acostada en su cama hirviendo en fiebre, además de que ya poco le faltaba para empezar a delirar. De cierta forma, el zorro se sentía culpable, ya que a pesar de haber visto mal a su compañera no hizo nada para evitarlo, y, también, sabía que la coneja tenía algo de culpa. Todo eso había comenzado después de que en una misión comenzará a llover, y Judy, siendo tan necia como siempre, decidió seguir, y cuando terminó todo no se preocupo mucho por secarse.

—Nick, pasame la sopa. —El zorro rodó los ojos para así hacer lo dicho por su novia.

Pensó ingenuamente que ahora eran pareja podrían actuar de una forma más afectuosa. Sí, era un zorro, y no era muy partidario de las demostraciones afectivas, pero Judy era la excepción. Esa coneja hiperactiva sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo, y le gustaba, pero ahora que estaba postrada a la cama no tanto. Hasta el momento, sólo habían tenido dos citas, y la última podía ser considerada todo menos una cita, ya que en ella estuvo todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

Suspiró con pesadez al pensar en sus compañeros. A pesar de que todos ellos se tomaron relativamente bien su relación con Judy, había muchas personas que no lo estaban, y a pesar de que trataban de actuar de la mejor forma posible frente las cámaras —la fama obtenida por resolver el caso de los "aulladores" no había bajado ni un poco—, a veces era difícil, porque podía sentir las miradas de asco y odio de los demás animales sobre él, y había veces en las que sentía que era demasiado.

Nick miró una vez más a su compañera, la cual ya estaba durmiendo una vez más, y sonrió. Con sólo ver a Judy le hacía recordar el por qué soportaba todo el odio de algunos animales, el por qué no le importaba escuchar insultos de animales que alguna vez salvó, y la razón por la cual decidió cambiar su vida entera sólo para sentirse, aunque sea, un poco merecedor de todo lo que le había entregado Judy.

Judy fue la primera en confiar en él, en ver más allá de su especie, y quién creyó ciegamente aún cuando ya había cometido miles de errores. A veces Nick se preguntaba qué había hecho la coneja para que le hiciera caer de ese modo por ella, y cada vez que lo pensaba no podía creer lo cursi que se había vuelto. Porque lo único que le venía a la mente al formular aquella pregunta era la gran personalidad que poseía, junto a su valentía, y ese corazón de oro, que muy a pesar de tener miles de pretendientes, lo eligió a él.

Se permitió sonreír una vez más para así cambiar el trapo que tenía en la frente Judy. Nick negó con la cabeza, divertido. Pensó que ya había enloquecido, porque sin importar la apariencia deplorable que tenía Judy por la enfermedad, le seguía pareciendo hermosa.


	11. X: Tristeza

**Personajes principales** : Judy Hopps.

 **Disclaimer** : Zootopia no me pertenece —si fuera así habría mucho más sobre la pareja Nick x Judy, ¡por qué yo sé que es cannon!—, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Tristeza**

Observó la foto en sus manos, intentando contener las lágrimas lo mejor posible.

Durante toda su vida Judy se había quejado por tener una familia numerosa, pero la verdad era que los amaba a todos, sin importar su edad, o el tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Fueron ellos los que estuvieron siempre a su alrededor, sus hermanos, tíos, abuelos e incluso bisabuelos en su crecimiento. Sentía un vacío en su corazón al saber que Johnny había fallecido.

Johnny era su pequeño hermano, uno de los más jóvenes, además de que siempre la apoyó en su sueño de ser polícia. Judy lo recordaba por ser uno de los últimos en nacer, por lo tanto, Judy estuvo presente en cada parte importante de su vida, menos la última, y se sentía fatal por eso.

Ya hacía unos meses su mamá le había escrito diciéndole que el pequeño Johnny estaba enfermo, y que éste pedía que fuera. En un principio no le tomó importancia, ya que su propia madre le dijo que era algo leve, hasta que pasaron los días. Johnny no hacía más que empeorar, y aprovechando que tenía vacaciones fue a visitarlo, y le dolió lo que encontró. Johnny estaba completamente cambiado; se veía demasiado flaco, demasiado delicado, pero a pesar de eso a penas vio a Judy empezó a hablar emocionado.

Al verlo actuar así Judy pensó que se estaba mejorando, por lo cual volvió a su apartamento tranquila. Ahora veía que fue un gran error. No hacía unas horas que su madre le había llamado, llorando, avisándole sobre el fallecimiento de Johnny.

Judy sintió como su corazón dolía, su pequeño cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos y la fuerza la abandonaba. Se hizo lo más pequeña posible, ignorando como Nick tocaba su puerta con insistencia.

Necesitaba estar sola.


End file.
